


Sugar Venom

by mintywrites



Series: Honeymoon [2]
Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, nothing too hardcore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintywrites/pseuds/mintywrites
Summary: Dinfoyle PWP B)(part of a smut pact with businessboyjared who agreed to post her jarica smut if I posted this)(the title is a lyric from Radio by Lana Del Rey)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [businessboyjared](https://archiveofourown.org/users/businessboyjared/gifts).



Dinesh forced his expression to remain neutral and his steps to remain calm as he approached Gilfoyle’s door. All the other guys had gone to bed, but he didn’t want to risk the chance that one of them would see him giddily prancing to Gilfoyle’s room in the late hours of the night. He knocked softly on the door so as not to wake anyone, and bit back a smile when Gilfoyle opened up for him. It was still exciting entering his room as he had never been allowed inside before they started hooking up a month or so ago, and the feeling that he was trespassing in a forbidden space had yet to wear off. The room also had a sort of Pavlovian effect on Dinesh, seeing as he had never visited here for anything other than sex. 

As soon as Gilfoyle closed the door, Dinesh immediately leaned up and kissed him. Gilfoyle smirked into the kiss and put his hands on Dinesh’s hips, leading him over to his bed. His lips drifted down from Dinesh’s mouth onto his neck, and Dinesh grabbed the back of Gilfoyle’s head, threading his fingers through his hair.

Dinesh allowed Gilfoyle to push him down onto his back, and he reveled in the velvety feeling of his lips, tongue, beard and teeth on his skin. He gasped as Gilfoyle’s fingernails scraped his nipple through his shirt, and he wrapped his legs around Gilfoyle's waist and pulled his hips down. Dinesh put what little focus he could muster into keeping himself from moaning as Gilfoyle began to grind his hips into Dinesh's groin. 

Gilfoyle pulled off of Dinesh’s neck and let out a low chuckle. He brought his mouth to Dinesh’s ear, letting his lips and beard brush the side of Dinesh’s face. In a low, soft voice, he said, “You're getting hard already.”

Dinesh shuddered. He was slightly aware of the fact that Gilfoyle was teasing him and his boner, but he was too aroused to think of a comeback. Instead he placed his hands on the back of Gilfoyle’s head and pulled him into a kiss. He could feel Gilfoyle smiling into his mouth, and that made his chest tighten. Gilfoyle put a hand on the side of Dinesh's leg, signaling for him to detach himself from Gilfoyle's waist. Dinesh whined into Gilfoyle's mouth as he reluctantly relaxed his legs and let them fall to the bed, already aching for the feeling of Gilfoyle's hips pressing into him once again. After what felt like an eternity, Dinesh felt Gilfoyle's fingers brush over his dick through his pants. Dinesh bucked his hips up to meet the hand, but Gilfoyle was too fast, he had already taken it away. 

“Asshole.” Dinesh breathed. It took him a second to realize he'd said that out loud, and as soon as he did, he regretted it. Gilfoyle pulled his head back and smirked as he stared down at him, his pupils full-blown, his eyes boring into Dinesh’s soul. Dinesh was still fully clothed but he felt naked and vulnerable underneath Gilfoyle, and he loved every moment of it. 

“It’s not a good idea to insult the guy you trust your dick with.” Gilfoyle ghosted his hand over Dinesh’s groin again, and this time Dinesh restrained himself, keeping his hips planted firmly on the mattress.

“That’s right,” Gilfoyle said as he began to apply more pressure to Dinesh’s dick. Dinesh moaned loudly- with all of his brainpower focused on keeping his hips from bucking, he could no longer control the noises that left his mouth. Gilfoyle grinned down at him as he undid Dinesh’s belt buckle, button and zipper. 

Dinesh gasped and let out a long moan as Gilfoyle pulled his dick out of his underwear and began to stroke it. He focused on the head, occasionally dipping down and running his fingers over the entire shaft before bringing his attention back to the head of Dinesh’s dick. Dinesh gripped the sheets tightly, writhing and moaning underneath Gilfoyle’s touch. 

“G-Gilfoyle,” Dinesh sputtered out. “I… I need…”

Gilfoyle feigned innocence, responding, “What is it?” 

He twisted his fist and dragged it down Dinesh’s length, pulling a long, shaky moan from him. Dinesh caught his breath and forced out the words, “I need to come.”

Gilfoyle slowed his jerking as he said, “Is what I’m doing not enough for you?” Once he’d slowed to a halt, he began to unwrap his fingers from Dinesh’s dick. “Well if you don’t like the way I jerk you off, then maybe I should...” 

“No! Please, no, I love the way you touch me. Please, I need it. I need more of it.”

Gilfoyle grinned and grasped Dinesh’s cock in his hand, and started stroking fast and hard over the entire length. Dinesh groaned and writhed, and he tried his hardest to keep his hips on the mattress, but he couldn’t control himself and his hips bucked slightly into Gilfoyle’s touch. 

Dinesh immediately realized his mistake. “Please don’t stop, Gilfoyle, I promise I won’t do it again, I-.” 

Gilfoyle looked down at Dinesh with satisfaction. “It’s okay. Go ahead.” 

With Gilfoyle’s permission, Dinesh clamped his eyes shut, letting go and bucking his hips with abandon. Gilfoyle adjusted the pace of his hand to meet Dinesh’s thrusts as he looked down at him, taking in every nuance of Dinesh's facial expressions and the sounds that escaped his mouth. To Gilfoyle, this was Dinesh at his best- unfiltered, brimming with pleasure, and completely at his mercy. 

Between moans, Dinesh sputtered out the words, “Fuck, Gilfoyle, fuck, I’m gonna…” 

“Come for me, babe.” 

Dinesh’s eyes were still shut, but he could hear that Gilfoyle’s deep, smoky voice had come from directly above his head. He opened his eyes and saw Gilfoyle perched above him, his eyes staring straight down at him, his untamed hair falling around his head. And with that, Dinesh came. He shuddered as he rode out the high, Gilfoyle still stroking his cock as he writhed and moaned in a hazy bliss.

Gilfoyle stroked Dinesh’s hair and cheek as he caught his breath. Dinesh was always a little surprised at how tender Gilfoyle was after he came, especially in a situation like the one they were in where Dinesh had finished but Gilfoyle was still hard. In the opposite situation, Dinesh was always so preoccupied with his own boner that he didn't have the brainpower to be gentle with a post-orgasm Gilfoyle.

Once Dinesh’s breathing had evened out and his death grip on the sheets loosened, Gilfoyle climbed off of Dinesh and flopped down on the bed next to him. He undid his own pants, released his erection and started stroking it. Even after all the nights they’d spent together, Dinesh was still amazed every time he saw Gilfoyle with an erection- he couldn’t believe Gilfoyle of all people could grow aroused from giving Dinesh a handjob or blowjob, his own dick barely being touched in the process. And Dinesh had to admit there was something really hot about Gilfoyle jerking himself off from the arousal he’d built up while he pleasured him.

“You like this?” Gilfoyle said with a smirk, snapping Dinesh back to reality. Dinesh blinked as he realized he had been staring at Gilfoyle’s dick practically the entire time he had been touching himself. 

Dinesh’s eyes widened with embarrassment, and Gilfoyle chuckled. “It’s okay. You already know how much I like your dick. I’d be a little hurt if you didn’t like mine.”

Dinesh gulped. It had been long enough since he’d come that he was starting to feel aroused again. He wasn’t sure what got a hold of him, but before he knew it he was saying, “why don’t you get back on top of me to do that?” 

Gilfoyle was obviously not expecting that, he looked at Dinesh questioningly and said, “Are you sure?” 

Dinesh took a second to think about it before nodding, yes, he wanted it. And if it was weird, he could always ask Gilfoyle to stop- there had been times during their first few hookups where Dinesh hadn’t been ready for certain things, and Gilfoyle had always stopped immediately when Dinesh asked him to or looked uncomfortable. 

He braced himself a bit as Gilfoyle climbed back on top of him. Having his hard dick so close to him after Dinesh had already come was kind of weird, and Dinesh knew he would appreciate this a lot more if he were still hard himself. But as soon as Gilfoyle resumed stroking himself, Dinesh knew he’d made the right call. Gilfoyle kept his eyes locked on Dinesh’s as his hand stroked up and down his length, and Dinesh let out a long breath as he felt his arousal creep back to him more and more. He wanted to touch Gilfoyle, but he wasn’t anywhere near aroused enough to consider touching his dick yet, so instead he reached under Gilfoyle’s shirt and teased his nipple. 

Gilfoyle groaned at the touch, and his breathing, which had been pretty even up until this point, began to grow labored as he neared the edge. Dinesh twisted and squeezed Gilfoyle’s nipple harder and harder and watched Gilfoyle stroke his dick until he came on Dinesh’s stomach. Dinesh looked up at Gilfoyle, who was breathing heavily and staring down at him in a way Dinesh would describe as “lovingly” if he didn't know any better. Dinesh released his nipple from his grasp and pulled his hand out from under his shirt so that Gilfoyle could climb off of him and flop down on the bed next to him. 

Gilfoyle reached for a box of tissues and handed it to Dinesh. Dinesh looked down at himself and sighed in disgust- he was still wearing his shirt, and there was come all over it. 

He rubbed a wad of tissue into the stain on his shirt, but it didn't seem to be any use. “Next time remind me to take off my shirt before we do this. I don't know if it’s salvageable.”

Gilfoyle looked over at the shirt in question, solid bright green with a white collar and looking like it was right out of the 70s. “I think I just did you a favor, then.”

“Is that why you keep fucking me? Trying to get come on all my clothes so I buy a new wardrobe?”

Gilfoyle smiled and rolled towards Dinesh so he could wrap an arm around him. “Yeah. That's why.”


End file.
